Тридогнайт
|Квесты = След в след Радио «Новости Галактики» Кладоискательство с Тридогнайтом |Карма = Добрый |Рабство = |SPECIAL = |6|4| }} ---- |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 25 Сопротивляемость радиации: 6 Сопротивляемость ядам: 25 |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = Бартер: 34 Взлом: 28 Красноречие: |Уровень = 1 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportThreeDog.txt |Актёр = Эрик Тодд Деллумс Борис Репетур («1С») |Дизайнер = |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = ThreeDog |Дополнительно = 100px Тридогнайт в Fallout Shelter }} noicon|center Тридогнайт ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, персонаж Fallout Shelter, а также Fallout Shelter Online. Описание Диджей на радио «Новости Галактики». Появившийся у родителей, которые проложили свой путь в мир как члены бродячего театра, Тридогнайт вырос, слушая рок-музыку, ненавидя правительство, которое он никогда не знал (но которое вызвало ядерный холокост), полностью веря в права свободы слова и общественный закон. Когда старейшина Лайонс сменил свою политику на охрану жителей пустошей от супермутантов, то, найдя в себе сходство в ненависти против мутантов и Анклава и осознавая опасность происходящего в округе Колумбия, Тридогнайт и Братство Стали заключили сделку: отряды Братства будут охранять станцию от супермутантов, а Тридогнайт будет вести эфир и обслуживать станцию. Чуть позже (или во время зачистки здания) к охране радиостанции присоединились отряды Братства Стали. На момент 2272 года он выходит в эфир с радиостанции на Чеви-Чейз. Тридогнайт полностью предан идее «распространения сигнала» его радиостанции всем, кто хочет слушать; это — его долг противостоять пропаганде, хлынувшей из Анклава с их станцииFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 100.. Тридогнайт — классический пример революционного ведущего на радио. Он называет себя «диск-жокеем», хотя и не имеет представления о том, что такое «диск». На волнах радиостанции он крутит классический джаз сороковых-пятидесятых годов (например, таких исполнителей, как Билли Холидей, Боб Кросби, группа The Ink Spots), а также ведёт выпуски новостей. Тридогнайт также поощряет своих слушателей продолжать сражаться на «Светлой стороне». В качестве примера такой борьбы он приводит Братство Стали, поскольку они продолжают сражаться за людей на просторах пустошей. Кроме того, Тридогнайт постоянно сообщает новости о приключениях Одинокого Путника в соответствии с ростом его уровня, совершаемыми им поступками и прохождением основного задания, хотя редко знает все подробности и описывает события весьма расплывчато. В зависимости от кармы Одинокого Путника диджей может хвалить его или относиться негативно. Иногда он упоминает отца Одинокого Путника. Инвентарь Fallout 3 Fallout Shelter Заметки * Тридогнайт ранее употреблял винтВ оригинале, на моменте рассказа об Оазисе, он говорит про наркотики, про сам винт он упоминает лишь в оригинале: «''Look, it was years ago, and I MAY have been experimenting with Jet at the time, but I’m telling you, it’s out there…''». * Если подойти к Тридогнайту в то время, когда он читает новости по радио, опция «говорить» будет отсутствовать, а при попытке заговорить Тридогнайт ответит: «Очень неплохой ход, детка, очень неплохой». * Если Тридогнайт погибнет, его место в эфире займёт техник Маргарет. Цитаты * * * * * Появление За кулисами * При активации радиосигнала радиостанции WRVR Маккриди упоминает радиостанцию «Новости Галактики» и Тридогнайта''I miss the Capital Wasteland Radio… Three Dog was a hell of a DJ.. * В ''Fallout Shelter Тридогнайт является легендарным персонажем, которого можно получить случайным образом, вытянув соответствующую карточку из призового ланчбокса, или в ходе выполнения задания «Спасение Тридогнайта». * В игре имеется задание «Беги, Тридогнайт, беги!». * Своё имя в английской версии игры Three Dog получил от персонажа по имени Dog 3, которого в фильме Спайка Ли «Ей это нужно позарез» ( ) сыграл озвучивавший диджея актёр Эрик Тодд Деллумс. * Имя, данное радиоведущему в русской локализации, созвучно с названием популярной в период 1969—1974 годов рок-группы Three Dog Night. Столь необычное название основатель группы Дэнни Хаттон придумал, вычитав в каком-то журнале о существующем у австралийских аборигенов обычае класть себе в постель собаку, чтобы согреться; «ночь трёх собак» — настолько холодная, что для обогрева нужны три собаки. * Эрик Тодд Деллумс выражал своё мнение по поводу повторного озвучания Тридогнайта в последующих играх : Erik Todd Dellums, who voiced Three Dog in Fallout 3, also revealed news of Fallout 4’s existence after taking to Twitter to discuss the possibility of his character’s return.. * Борис Репетур, изначально озвучивший Тридогнайта в русской локализации, повторил озвучание данного персонажа в нескольких роликах для Игромании про Fallout 4, которые были выпущены спустя несколько дней после официального выхода игрыСм. обсуждение.. * Также в Борис Репетур озвучил Тридогнайта для «Навигатора» «Игрового Мира», связанного с Fallout 76 . Баги (Золотое издание) При установленном дополнении Broken Steel можно услышать, как Тридогнайт сообщает о победе Братства Стали над Анклавом задолго до предшествующих событий квеста «Забери его!» («''Прошло две недели с тех пор, как наши парни в силовой броне вышибли уродов из Анклава с проекта „Чистота“…''»). Галерея Three Dog NoHeadwear.jpg|Тридогнайт без своей головной повязки и очков FO3 Three Dog endslide.jpg|Тридогнайт в концовке игры при достижении Путником хорошей или очень хорошей кармы FOSO Тридогнайт.gif|Тридогнайт в Fallout Shelter Online Примечания de:Three Dog en:Three Dog es:Three Dog fi:Three Dog fr:Three Dog hu:Three Dog it:Tre Cani ja:Three Dog nl:Three Dog pl:Three Dog uk:Тридогнайт zh:三狗 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Категория:Обитатели радиостанции «Новости Галактики» Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Категория:Радиоведущие Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Online